


I Want the World to Change for Me

by Sparky_Lurkdragon



Category: Channel Z - The B-52s (Song), The B-52s (Band), The B-52s Music
Genre: Banned Together Bingo 2020, Coloured Pencils, Fanart, Gen, Pointilism, Psychedelia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:00:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24369256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sparky_Lurkdragon/pseuds/Sparky_Lurkdragon
Summary: A fanart tribute to my favourite B-52's song.
Kudos: 3
Collections: Banned Together Bingo 2020, Sparky Lurkdragon's Banned Together Bingo 2020





	I Want the World to Change for Me

>

Holy cow this was so much fun.

"Channel Z" is one of my all-time favourite songs and has been since I was a little kid mooching off my dad's cassette tapes for something to listen to. The B-52s wrote a lot of very catchy and very silly music, but this more serious, still-catchy tune is by far my favourite song of theirs.

When I got the prompt "Psychedelics" for Banned Together Bingo, I immediately thought of doing a piece based on this song. I did a lot of prep work for this piece and learned a lot! I recommend listening to the song while you look at the picture: both because it's a great song, and because you'll surely see all the references I included in the piece. The only one I'll give away is that the humpback whale is "something big and lovely," because one, You Gotta Have a Flying Whale In A Psychedelic Picture, and two, whales are very big, and very lovely.  
  
Let me know what else you see!


End file.
